Midgar Mishaps
by bengoeswild
Summary: Things have been extremely boring in Midgar the last few years, but something different is soon too occur, something that may hold the whole planet at ransom.
1. Morning

It was a summer morning in the city of Midgar.

Everyone was now awaking to the sound of birds and the blinding sunrise gleaming through their windows. The year was 2012 and it's been a while since anything remotely abnormal happened around these parts.

_" Argh, morning already?" _said a disgruntled Cloud sprawled on the bed. His room was a mess, papers everywhere, curtains had fallen down and a photograph of his chocobo lay smashed on the ground.

" Probably should go see Barret, I still owe him a beer, or two."

Suddenly a loud ear shattering screech came from the window behind.

_" CLOUD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"_

He walked to the window and yanked the window open to view a very excited Yuffie with a handful of glowing materia.

_" What? Is someone in trouble? Has Sephiroth returned? Has anything important happened...at all?"_

Yuffie backed away slightly.

" Why do you do this every single morning Yuffie! I need my sleep too you know! "

Yuffie grinned.

_" Uhm, just get ready and come to the door okay? "_

Cloud sighed and slammed the window shut, making his way out of his room.

Meanwhile outside, Yuffie was examining her precious materia.

"And I'm going to call you 'Fred' and OH! You can be 'Tony' "

" I prefer the name Vincent personally " said Vincent doing his daily patrol of the city.

"Yeah...yeah well you would! You big poo head." Yuffie stuck out her tounge and continued naming her materia.

" You know, I was wondering Yuffie, you collect all this materia, but you never seem to use any of it. "

" I'm waiting, just nothing has come about recently, isn't that right Fred?

Yuffie looked at her materia, somewhat worryingly waiting for some sort of response in her favour.

"...Well Fred's sleeping but he'd back me up here. "

At this moment Cloud slammed his front door open and put his polished shades on and brustled his hair.

" Morning Cloud, make sure the materia don't give you any backchat." Vincent said as he begun walking off down the path.

Cloud looked confused but decided not to question.

"Cloud! Do you know what time it is?"

Cloud looked towards his watch and sighed.

" Well I had a hard night last night, and I'm certainly going to suffer for it now right? "

Yuffie smiled and dragged Cloud down the path.

" Wait 'til you see what I found! "


	2. The trouble with phones

"THIS STUPID PIECE OF USELESS JUNK! ARGH!" Cid kicked his new machine and then limped off in intense pain.

"Stop kicking it! That's not going to help matters, let the almighty Cait Sith fix it, back off."

Cid muttered something under his breath and let Cait Sith examine the machine.

"Oi! Marshmellow thing, where's my phone? Have you moved it again? I swear if you..."

Cait Sith clenched his screwdriver and slowly turned around.

" Call me Marshmellow thing again, and this screwdriver is going where the sun doesn't shine mister, your phone is on the table, where YOU left it.

Cid grunted and picked up the phone giving Cait Sith an evil glare.

"Barret won't be awake you know, it's only now 2pm."

"I'm not phoning Barret smartass.Yuffie was supposed to be here with the materia."

Cait Sith dropped his screwdriver and stared at Cid shocked.

"I somehow think Yuffie was the wrong person for the job Cid."

" I trust her, I think, yeah I do..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie had arrived at the outskirts of the slums.

"Okay, I saw it in the hut over there, for some reason theres guards around it. That can only be a good thing right?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yuffie, I'm not sure what planet your brain is living on, but what exactly did you see in the hut?"

"Wait and see, we just need to sneak past them and voila! We have it!"

"I have an idea Yuffie, you go I stay here and keep watch."

Cloud looked very content with his plan.

"Fine! Wait here."

The expression on Clouds face was priceless, no way did he imagine she'd agree to it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't remember her number!"

He sat down on the nearest chair and began tapping the table.

"I think she was the last person I dialed so I just hit redial right?"

Cait Sith shook his head "Yes you dumbass".

"Okay it's ringing...still ringing."

click

"YUFFIE BRING THE MATERIA BACK NOW!" Cid screamed down the phone.

"Welcome to Midgar's adult chat line, for the latest in adult enter..."

Cid covertly pressed the cancel call button.

"And what if she wasn't the last person I phoned?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
